My Heart For You
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Ketika pertama berjumpa aku sudah terpana oleh matamu... Kau sangat manis sekali... Bo-hong... Kumohon, berikan hatimu padaku, Mukuro-san... fic pertama dengan rated M! Kisah ttg 6927 n 18...


Dee : Ciaou! Dee balik dengan fic baru…. Tokoh kali ini adalah Tsuna-chan, nanas mesum n Kyou-chan…..

27 : loh? Dee-san, (f)QfM gmn?

69 : bukan hanya (f)QfM, gmn fic HMFAY dari fandom sebelah?

18 : …..

Dee : *cuek* *ngasih naskah ke 276918* udah, masuk ja tekape, jangan banyak bacot!

276918 : *baca naskah* *pucet* kami nolak!

Dee : gak boleh nolak! Entar saya publikasikan aib kalian loh!

27 : jangan Dee-san….

69 : ku-kufufufufu…. Aku tidak punya aib…

18 : kamikorosu!

Dee : 27 tenang ja, kalau kamu mau ngelakoni naskah Dee, aibmu gak bakal nyebar kok. Dan buat 69 n 18 kalian mau hobi nista kalian tersebar?

6918 : hobi apa?

Dee : *bisikin 6918* *nyengir*

6918 : *keringat dingin* *narik 27* kami masuk tekape dulu!

Dee : *lambai-lambai saputangan* dadaaaahhh…. Acting yang bagus yah…

* * *

**My Heart For You**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : M

Genre : Crime / Tragedy

Warning : rated M bukan karena lemon, well, ok! Mang ada sedikit adegan lemon, tapi Cuma dikit! Rated M utk adegan 'slice of life'. Siapkan ember sebelum baca fic ini.

Saat pertama Tsuna bertemu dengan orang itu adalah ketika Tsuna berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya, Hibari Kyouya. Saat itu Tsuna yang berumur 15 tahun tengah bersiap menghadapi ujian masuk SMA Namimori. Dan Tsuna bermaksud meminta bantuan sepupunya itu untuk mengajarinya.

"Huweeee… Kyou-nii…." Tsuna masuk ke dalam kamar Hibari sambil mewek dan tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Langsung saja sambitan penuh cinta dari tonfa Hibari menyambutnya.

"Dasar herbivore….. Berisik, mengganggu ketenangan, masuk tanpa izin. Kamikorosu!" Hibari juga menghadiahi Tsuna death glare andalannya.

"Hiiiieeee… Ma-maaf, Kyou-nii…." Tsuna tambah mewek. Hibari langsung menjitak kepala Tsuna dan Tsuna semakin mewek. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun adu mulut dengan sengitnya tanpa mempedulikan kalau ada orang lain di dalam kamar Hibari.

"Kufufufufu….. Kalian akrab sekali ya." Sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran Hibari dan Tsuna. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nanas!" jawab Hibari ketus.

"Kufufufufu…. Oya, oya, kejam sekali kau pada temanmu yang berbaik hati mengunjungimu ini, Kyouya-kun." Balas orang itu sambil tersenyum. Ketika melihat senyum orang itu, wajah Tsuna terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia tidak dapat mengalihkan pendangannya dari orang itu. Matanya terpaku pada senyuman orang itu yang begitu menawan, dan juga matanya yang berdwi-warna itu membuat Tsuna semakin terpaku dan terpesona.

"Lalu, siapa anak itu, Kyouya-kun?" lanjut orang itu bertanya.

"Hmph. Hanya adik sepupu." Jawab Hibari sambil mendengus.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Herbivore?" lanjut Hibari bertanya pada Tsuna. Tsuna langsung sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"E-eh, itu, anu…. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Kyou-nii sedang ada tamu. Aku akan kembali nanti." Jawab Tsuna gugup.

"Oya, oya. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu. Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami." Ujar orang itu menggantikan Hibari. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Siapa namamu? Aku Rokudo Mukuro." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Etto…. Namaku Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Salam kenal, Rokudo-san." Balas Tsuna malu-malu dan menyambut uluran tangan Mukuro. Wajah Tsuna memerah ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Kufufufufu….. panggil saja Mukuro, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Ah, ba-baiklah…. Ummm…. Mu-Mukuro-san…."

"Lalu, sekali lagi kutanya; mau apa kau datang ke rumahku, Herbivore?" Tanya Hibari mendesis.

"Hi-hiieee….. Ano… etto…. Ummhh…" Tsuna ketakutan melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Jawab, atau kamikorosu!" ancam Hibari sembari memamerkan tonfanya.

"Akuinginmintadiajari!" jawab Tsuna terburu-buru. Baik Hibari maupun Mukuro yang mendengar jawaban Tsuna hanya menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti apa perkataan Tsuna.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu menjawabnya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Jawab secara perlahan-lahan saja." Ujar Mukuro.

"Ba-baik… Uuummhh…. Aku ingin Kyou-nii mengajariku agar bisa lulus ujian masuk SMA Namimori.." pinta Tsuna.

"Aku menolak!" jawab Hibari tegas.

"Eeeehhh?! Kenapa?!"

"Itu merepotkanku."

"Huweeee….. Kyou-nii jahat. Ajari aku, kumohon…." Tsuna mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. Namun jurus itu tidak berpengaruh pada Hibari. Hibari hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya. Tsuna pun mewek melihat penolakan Hibari.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengajarimu, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tawar Mukuro. Baik Tsuna dan Hibari terbelalak mendengar penawaran Mukuro.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, nanti akan merepotkan Mukuro-san."tolak Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Atau kau tidak mau kalau bukan Kyouya-kun yang mengajarimu?"

"Bukan begitu…. Aku cuma…."

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak masalah kok, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"….. Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Berarti sudah diputuskan ya. Aku akan mengajarimu mulai besok, di rumah Kyouya-kun."

"Jangan seenak-"

"Ung! Setuju! Kita akan belajar di rumah Kyou-nii." Ujar Tsuna memotong protes Hibari.

"baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Mukuro-san. Kyou-nii aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan datang lagi. Bye-bye…" pamit Tsuna riang. Lalu Tsuna meninggalkan rumah Hibari. Sepeninggalan Tsuna, Hibari melirik ke arah Mukuro.

"Kau punya banyak waktu luang ya? Kalau begitu, daripada dipakai untuk mengajari herbivore itu, bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang bertumpuk di sekolah?" sindir Hibari.

"Kufufufufu….. Tidak ada salahnya aku membantu adik sepupumu itu kan, Kyouya-kun? Atau kau cemburu?" balas Mukuro.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu siapa yang kusuka kan?"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu kok."

"Hmph! Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengajarinya."

"Kufufufufufu…." Mukuro tidak menjawab Hibari, dia hanya tersenyum.

_'Karena hal ini menarik, Kyouya-kun. Apalagi sepertinya anak itu jatuh cinta padaku. Akan kulihat apa saja yang bisa kuperbuat pada tubuh kecilnya. Kufufufufu….'_ Batin Mukuro.

Keesokan harinya, Tsuna muncul di rumah Hibari. Karena Hibari dan Mukuro belum pulang sekolah, maka Tsuna menunggu mereka di kamar Hibari. Tidak lama, Hibari pulang diikuti oleh Mukuro.

"Irrashai, Mukuro-san.." sambut Tsuna ceria. Dia tidak sadar dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Konnichiwa, Tsunayoshi-kun." Balas Mukuro.

"Kyou-nii juga, okaeri."

"Hmph."

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Mukuro. Tsuna menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai belajar sekarang?" lanjut Mukuro.

"Ung!" jawab Tsuna sambil membuka bukunya. Lalu Mukuro mulai mengajari Tsuna. Diluar dugaan, Mukuro sangat pandai mengajari Tsuna yang notabene sangat –ehem– lemot. Tsuna yang luar biasa –ehem– lemot itu pun dapat mengerti semua pelajaran yang diajarkan Mukuro.

Hibari yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua belajar, mengagumi kesabaran Mukuro yang mengajari Tsuna. Dia sendiri sebagai kakak sepupu Tsuna sudah angkat tangan mengenai kelemotan Tsuna. Itulah salah satu alasannya Hibari tidak mau mengajari Tsuna. Karena bila Hibari mengajari Tsuna, maka akhir dari pelajaran adalah Hibari yang mengamuk dan Tsuna yang menangis, seperti yang terjadi ketika Hibari mengajari Tsuna ketika Tsuna akan mengikuti ujian masuk SMP.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah beranjak malam. Mukuro pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi les privatnya. Kemudian setelah makan malam di rumah Hibari, Tsuna dan Mukuro pamit pulang. Mukuro memutuskan untuk mengantar Tsuna pulang. Dalam perjalanan, Tsuna sangat gugup. Dia tidak bisa menemukan bahan pembicaraan. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Berkali-kali Tsuna diam-diam melirik Mukuro yang berjalan di sampingnya. Namun ketika Mukuro balas meliriknya, Tsuna mengalihkan matanya ke arah sepatunya, dengan wajah merah. Dan hal itu membuat Mukuro tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan panjang, mereka tiba di rumah Tsuna.

"E-ettoo…. Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Mukuro-san." Ujar Tsuna.

"Kufufu. Sama-sama, Tsunayoshi-kun. Jangan lupa untuk mengulang apa yang tadi kuajari." Balas Mukuro.

"Baik, Mukuro-san. Ummm…. Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke dalam dulu, Mukuro-san."

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun." Panggil Mukuro menghentikan Tsuna.

"Iya?" Tsuna berbalik menghadap Mukuro.

"Aku punya permintaan." Ujar Mukuro sambil menunduk. Sekarang wajah Mukuro dan Tsuna sangat dekat.

"I-iiiiyyyaaaaa….?" Tsuna gugup karena wajah Mukuro yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti di depan matanya. _'Hiieeee….. wajahnya dekat, sangat dekat….. bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?'_ batin Tsuna panik dengan wajah semerah tomat dan jantung yang seperti akan meledak dari dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau….." Mukuro mendekati telinga Tsuna, lalu sambil berbisik, dia melanjutkan, "Mulai besok kita belajar di kamarmu saja? Agar tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu kita…."

"A-aanoooo…. Eettooo….. Ummmhhh….." Tsuna tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata. Bisikan Mukuro di telinganya sangat seduktif. Kalau ada warna yang lebih merah daripada merah, maka seperti warna itulah wajah Tsuna sekarang.

"Bagaimana, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro semakin berbisik dengan seduktif. Karena tahu dia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, maka Tsuna hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro. Dan Mukuro tersenyum puas melihat anggukan Tsuna. Mukuro pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Tsunayoshi-kun. Di kamarmu." Pamit Mukuro. Lalu Mukuro meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan rumahnya. Setelah sosok Mukuro hilang dari pandangannya, perlahan-lahan Tsuna merosot dan terduduk di depan rumahnya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Dan sejak itu, Mukuro mengajari Tsuna di kamar Tsuna, tidak lagi di kamar Hibari. Pada awalnya, Mukuro mengajari Tsuna pelajaran. Namun lama-kelamaan Mukuro mulai mengajari Tsuna sesuatu yang lebih intens.

"Ano, Mukuro-san." Panggil Tsuna.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tsunayoshi-kun?" balas Mukuro.

"Bisakah Mukuro-san berhenti menciumi rambutku? Dan tolong singkirkan tangan Mukuro-san dari pinggangku." Pinta Tsuna dengan wajah bersemu malu.

"Kufufufu…. Maaf, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku suka dengan aromamu, dan pinggangmu juga tempat yang cocok untuk tanganku."

BLUSH! Tsuna langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar kata suka yang keluar dari bibir Mukuro. Tsuna jadi tidak semakin tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Mukuro yang melihat itu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Perlahan, tangan Mukuro menangkup pipi Tsuna, kemudian mengarahkan wajah Tsuna menghadap wajahnya.

"Mu-Mukuro-san….." Mukuro tidak menggubris panggilan Tsuna. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekati wajah Tsuna. Mukuro tahu Tsuna panik, namun Mukuro tidak akan membiarkan Tsuna lari. Dalam sekejap mata, bibir Mukuro bertemu dengan bibir Tsuna. Tsuna yang tidak menyangka Mukuro akan menciumnya, langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Hmmmmppphhhhh!" teriakan kaget Tsuna teredam oleh ciuman panas Mukuro. Tsuna berusaha menjauh, namun tenaga Mukuro membuat Tsuna tidak berkutik. Akhirnya Tsuna menghentikan perlawanannya. Tidak berapa lama, Mukuro menghentikan ciumannya.

"Mu… Mukuro-san…. Kenapa?"

"Karena kau manis sekali, Tsunayoshi-kun." Wajah Tsuna semakin merah mendengar jawaban Mukuro.

Melihat wajah Tsuna yang semakin merah, Mukuro kembali mencium Tsuna. Namun kali ini, lidah Mukuro ikut mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut Tsuna.

"Hnnggghh…. Aaaahhh… Haaahhh…. Mu…ku…mmmpphhh.." desah Tsuna yang mulai terangsang. Masih mencium Tsuna, Mukuro merebahkan tubuh Tsuna di atas tempat tidur. Dengan mahir, jari-jari Mukuro membuka satu persatu kancing baju Tsuna. Lalu tangan Mukuro mulai meraba tubuh Tsuna, membuat Tsuna semakin terangsang. Tsuna merasa celana yang dipakainya semakin sempit. Tangan Mukuro yang menjelajahi tubuh Tsuna, berhenti pada puting Tsuna lalu Mukuro memijit puting itu.

"Nggaaaaaahhhhhh!" Tsuna berteriak ketika putingnya dipijit oleh Mukuro.

"Hm? Kau menyukainya, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Uukkhhh…. A-aku tidak tahu…. Ra-rasanya aneh…."

Mukuro hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsuna, lalu Mukuro mulai menjilati tubuh Tsuna. Lidah Mukuro menjelajahi telinga, leher, dan dada Tsuna, memberikan beberapa tanda di dada Tsuna. Lalu lidahnya turun menuju perut Tsuna, lalu menuju celana Tsuna. Menggunakan mulutnya, Mukuro membuka kancing celana Tsuna. Lalu membuang celana Tsuna ke sudut kamar. Dan terlihatlah kejantanan Tsuna berdiri tegak. Tanpa ragu, Mukuro langsung mengulum kejantanan milik Tsuna.

Tsuna mendesah semakin kencang, wajahnya merah padam dan dia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Tak lama Tsuna keluar untuk pertama kalinya di dalam mulut Mukuro. Mukuro langsung meneguk cairan Tsuna dengan rakus. Kemudian Mukuro mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan memposisikannya di lubang Tsuna. Dengan sekali dorongan, Mukuro memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang kecil Tsuna.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna mengerang kesakitan. "Sa-sakit, Mukuro-san. Keluarkan!" pinta Tsuna menangis.

"Maaf, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Mukuro. Lalu Mukuro mencium bibir Tsuna agar Tsuna tidak terlalu merasakan sakit lagi. Ciuman Mukuro yang begitu lembut membuat Tsuna melayang dan melupakan rasa sakit dari lubang bagian bawahnya. Sambil terus menciumi Tsuna, Mukuro menggerakkan tubuhnya maju dan mundur. Tsuna mulai merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu membuncah.

"Mu-Mukuro-san… Aku….. Ngggghhhhh… Aku…. Ti-tidak…. Tahan…. Ak-aku…. Mauuuuhhh….. mmmpphh…." Tsuna memohon pada Mukuro.

"Ya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Keluarkan saja, aku juga….. sebentar lagi…" ujar Mukuro.

"AAAANNNNGGGHHHHHH." Desah panjang Tsuna mengeluarkan cairannya lagi. Tak lama, Mukuro pun keluar di dalam diri Tsuna. Keduanya saling terengah setelah klimaks mereka. Tangan Mukuro menangkup pipi Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum menatap mata Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san, daisuki yo…" bisik lirih Tsuna.

"Aah, aku tahu. Sekarang, istirahatlah, Tsunayoshi-kun." Balas Mukuro. Tsuna mengangguk dan jatuh tertidur. Yang Tsuna tidak tahu, setelah ia tidur, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Mukuro melihat ke arah orang itu.

"Lihat, sepertinya aku yang menang taruhan." Mukuro menyeringai licik pada orang itu. Orang itu hanya mendengus melihat Tsuna yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur, lalu keluar kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mukuro hanya menyeringai melihat kepergian orang itu.

Belum pernah Tsuna merasakan begitu bahagia seperti sekarang. Tsuna merasa dunia sangat indah, karena ia sekarang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Mukuro. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu dan pergi berjalan-jalan. Tsuna sudah cukup behagia ketika mereka hanya duduk berdua memandangi pemandangan di taman.

Suatu hari, Tsuna mendapat tiket nonton bioskop. Namun ketika ia mengajak Mukuro untuk pergi bersamanya, Mukuro menolaknya dengan alasan kalau ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Akhirnya, Tsuna berniat mengajak Hibari. Dengan penuh semangat, Tsuna datang ke rumah Hibari. Saat itu orang tua Hibari sedang pergi berwisata jadi Tsuna langsung membuka pintu depan rumah Hibari yang tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kyou-nii….." panggil Tsuna. Tidak ada jawaban apa pun.

_'Aneh…. Apa Kyou-nii pergi? Tapi pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Tidak mungkin Kyou-nii pergi tanpa mengunci pintunya. Atau dia sedang tidur? Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku cek ke kamar Kyou-nii saja.'_ Batin Tsuna. Lalu Tsuna melangkah ke arah kamar Hibari. Setibanya di depan pintu kamar Hibari, Tsuna langsung membukanya.

"Kyou-nii, aku masuk ya." Ucap Tsuna. Seketika Tsuna langsung merasa lantai yang dipijaknya runtuh melihat pamandangan di dalam kamar Hibari. Di sana dia melihat Hibari yang berbaring telanjang dengan Mukuro yang berada di atasnya. Kejantanan Mukuro menancap pada lubang kecil Hibari. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh pada Tsuna yang terpaku tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Herbivore, bukankah sudah sering kukataka biasakan mengetukm pintu kalau mau masuk kamarku?" Tanya Hibari dingin.

"Oya, oya. Tsunayoshi-kun, ada apa datang kemari? Mencari Kyouya-kun? Maaf, aku sedang ada urusan dengannya. Datanglah lagi nanti."ujar Mukuro sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ada di dalam Hibari.

"Nggghh.." desah Hibari tertahan.

"Kenapa….?" Tsuna bertanya lirih, dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Hm?" Hibari dan Mukuro menatap Tsuna yang masih tidak bergeming di depan pintu.

"Kenapa… Mukuro-san…. Bukankah kau pacarku?" Tanya Tsuna dengan mata berlinangan air mata.

"Fuh, ahahahahahahahahhaha…." Hibari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kufufufufufu… Apa yang kau katakan, Tsunayoshi-kun? Aku tidak pernah ingat jadi pacarmu." Balas Mukuro.

"Bo….hong…." Tsuna tidak percaya.

"Sejak awal dia tidak pernah tertarik padamu, Herbivore. Kalau kau tanya kenapa, jawabannya karena dia milikku." Ujar Hibari. Tsuna hanya menatap Hibari dengan tatapan -aku-tidak-percaya-kata-katamu-Kyou-nii-

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Mungkin kau bisa percaya kalau dia yang bilang padamu langsung." Ujar Hibari lagi. Tsuna menatap Mukuro, meminta penjelasan.

"Kufufufu…. Apa yang dikatakan Kyouya-kun benar, Tsunaoshi-kun. Dari awal aku tidak tertarik padamu. Kami hanya membuat taruhan, apakah aku bisa menidurimu, itu saja. Dan ternyata hasilnya aku bisa menidurimu. Karenamu aku memenangkan taruhanku dengan Kyouya-kun, terima kasih ya, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ujar Mukuro.

"Jadi…..Mukuro-san tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Tsuna terisak.

"Itu benar, aku hanya mencintai Kyouya-kun. My skylark. Seluruh hatiku sudah kuberikan padanya." Ujar Mukuro tersenyum lembut menatap Hibari. Hibari balas menatap Mukuro. Lalu Mukuro mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hibari dan mereka berciuman di hadapan Tsuna.

"Sekarang, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Kyouya-kun. Jadi bisakah kau keluar sekarang juga, Tsunayoshi-kun? Aku tidak suka diganggu ketika mengerjakan sesuatu." Usir Mukuro dingin. Dengan langkah gontai dan mata kosong yang berlinangan air mata, Tsuna keluar dari kamar Hibari. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Hibari, Tsuna menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Lalu perlahan-lahan Tsuna merosot terduduk. Tsuna dapat mendengar dengan jelas desahan Hibari yang berasal dari balik pintu. Tsuna menutup telinganya, dan menangis terisak-isak.

_'Bohong…. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…. Tidak mungkin Kyou-nii dengan Mukuro-san berpacaran…'_ Tsuna masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

_**'Aku hanya mencintai Kyouya-kun. My skylark. Seluruh hatiku sudah kuberikan padanya.'**_ Tsuna teringat kata-kata Mukuro tadi.

_'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak percaya kata-katanya. Tapi, apa benar Mukuro-san memberikan hatinya pada Kyou-nii? Kalau memang benar, aku rebut saja hati Mukuro-san dari Kyou-nii. Jadi dia tidak akan berpaling lagi dariku.'_ Batin Tsuna. Lalu Tsuna bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tsuna mengambil pisau yang paling besar yang ada di dapur rumah Hibari. Lalu dengan pisau yang disembunyikan di balik bajunya, Tsuna kembali ke kamar Hibari. Tsuna membuka kembali pintu kamar Hibari dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hibari dan Mukuro yang saat itu sudah menyelesaikan 'kesibukan' mereka, menoleh heran pada Tsuna yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Haaaahhh…. Kenapa kau masih disini, herbivore?" Tanya Hibari yang kemudian turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan celana.

"Kyou-nii, apa benar Mukuro memberikan hatinya pada Kyou-nii?" Tanya Tsuna. Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh. Ya, tentu saja itu benar. Kau keberatan?" balas Hibari. Tsuna menggeleng menjawab Hibari.

"Tidak kok, Kyou-nii. Kalau memang hati Mukuro-san ada pada Kyou-nii, aku tinggal merebutnya saja." Ujar Tsuna sambil mengelurkan pisau yang disembunyikannya. Lalu dengan cepat, Tsuna menusukkan pisau itu pada Hibari. Lalu Tsuna mendorong Hibari hingga terjatuh di lantai. Hibari menatap Tsuna yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tsuna tersenyum melihat Hibari, lalu menoleh pada Mukuro yang masih terpaku di atas ranjang Hibari.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Mukuro-san. Akan kurebut hati Mukuro-san yang ada pada diri Kyou-nii." Ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum manis pada Mukuro. Lalu Tsuna menarik kasar pisau yang menancap di tubuh Hibari, membuat Hibari berteriak kesakitan.

"UUUAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Tsuna langsung menancapkan pisaunya ditenggorokan Hibari.

"Sssstttt… Jangan berisik, Kyou-nii…. Nanti bibi tetangga akan memarahi kita." Ujar Tsuna di depan mata Hibari yang sudah tidak menunjukkan cahaya kehidupan.

"Nah, begitu dong, Kyou-nii. Tenang ya, aku akan mengambil hati Mukuro-san dari Kyou-nii." Lanjut Tsuna. Kemudian Tsuna menggoreskan pisaunya dari tenggorokan Hibari menuju ke dada kemudian perut Hibari, merobek tubuh Hibari menjadi dua. Lalu dia mengeluarkan satu persatu organ dalam Hibari, bermaksud mencari hati Mukuro.

"Hoooeeeekkkksssssss…." Mukuro muntah hebat melihat perbuatan Tsuna.

"Hmmmm… Kyou-nii bohong! Lihat, hati Mukuro-san tidak ada dimanapun." Tsuna menggembungkan pipinya yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Kemudian Tsuna menoleh pada Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san juga pembohong! Katanya Mukuro-san sudah memberikan hati Mukuro-san pada Kyou-nii. Buktinya, tidak ada hati Mukuro-san pada Kyou-nii." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari tubuh Hibari yang sudah tidak bernyawa kemudian berjalan mendekati Mukuro.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Mukuro-san sama sekali belum memberikan hatimu pada siapa pun kan?" lanjut Tsuna sambil merangkak naik ke ranjang Hibari.

"Huuuwaa! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Mukuro ketakutan. Lalu Mukuro berusaha turun dari ranjang dan melarikan diri. Namun, tangan kecil Tsuna menahan tangan Mukuro. Membuat Mukuro jatuh terjerembab ke lantai yang penuh darah Hibari.

"Addduuuhhh…" rintih Mukuro. Tsuna turun dari ranjang dan mengambil pisaunya. Mukuro yang melihat itu, berusaha merangkak menggapai pintu kamar Hibari. Namun dengan segera, Tsuna menduduki punggung Mukuro, membuat Mukuro tidak bisa lari. Lalu Tsuna membalikkan tubuh Mukuro. Lalu dengan jari-jari kecilnya, Tsuna menelusuri tubuh Mukuro. Tubuh Mukuro bergetar hebat merasakan jari-jari Tsuna yang lengket dan dingin karena darah Hibari.

"Ufufufufu…. Mukuro-san, jangan takut begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan hatimu ada dimana. Karena aku menginginkan hatimu menjadi milikku, Mukuro-san.."pinta Tsuna sambil tersnyum. Mukuro menatap Tsuna ketakutan dan dengan mata tidak fokus.

"Mukuro-san, kau dengar? Aku tanya, bisakah aku memiliki hatimu?" Tanya Tsuna sambil memegang pipi kanan Mukuro dengan tangan kirinya. Sambil gemetar, Mukuro mengangguk.

"Ku-kufufufu…. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, akan kuberikan hatiku padamu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Mukuro dengan suara bergetar. Wajah Tsuna memerah mendengar oerkataan Mukuro dan dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa kubilang, Kyou-nii. Mukuro-san mencintaiku, bukan mencintaimu. Dasar Kyou-nii pembohong!" ujar Tsuna sambil menoleh ke arah mayat Hibari di belakangnya.

"Se-sekarang, lepaskan aku, Tsunayoshi-kun…" pinta Mukuro.

"Eeeeeeehhhh? Tapi Mukuro-san bilang akan memberikan hati Mukuro-san padaku. Jadi aku akan melepaskan Mukuro-san setelah mengambil hatimu." Ujar Tsuna sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke atas.

"Heh!? Ti-tidak mungkin… Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro menatap Tsuna tak percaya, berharap pikirannya salah. Tsuna hanya tersenyum, lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Dengen cepat, Tsuna mengayunkan pisaunya turun.

"Ja-jaaangggaa…..uuaaargggghhhhh!" Mukuro berteriak ketika merasakan pisau Tsuna menembus dada kirinya. Dengan segera, Tsuna langsung merobek tubuh Mukuro, dan mencari hati Mukuro.

"Ah! Ketemu! Ini dia hati Mukkuro-san." Ujar Tsuna yang lalu mengeluarkan jantung Mukuro dari dalam tubuhnya. Lalu dengan wajah bahagia, Tsuna memeluk Mukuro yang tak bernyawa dan mencium bibir Mukuro.

"Sekarang, ayo kita nonton bioskop, Mukuro-san. Aku punya tiket film untuk Mukuro-san." Lalu Tsuna berusaha membawa Mukuro. Namun dia tidak bisa mengangkat tubuh Mukuro yang lebih besar dan lebih berat dari tubuhnya.

"Ummm…. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa membawamu kemana-mana, Mukuro-san. Ah, aku punya ide." Tsuna mencari tas sekolah Hibari, mengeluarkan isinya dan kembali mendekati mayat Mukuro. Lalu Tsuna mngiris leher Mukuro dengan pisaunya bermaksud memisahkan kepala Mukuro dari badannya. Tak berapa lama, Tsuna mengangkat kepala Mukuro, tersenyum senang pada wajah Mukuro yang berada di depannya. Kemudian Tsuna memasukkan kepala Mukuro ke dalam tas Hibari, lalu bangkit dan beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar Hibari. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Hibari, Tsuna berkata,

"Kyou-nii, aku pinjam dulu tasmu ya. Aku mau pergi kencan dengan Mukuro-san. Nanti kami belikan oleh-oleh untukmu, Kyou-nii." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada mayat Hibari di dalam kamar. Lalu dengan langkah ringan, Tsuna berjalan keluar rumah Hibari.

"Sekarang, kau hanya milikku, Mukuro-san. Tidak ada lagi yang akan bisa memisahkan kita berdua." Gumam Tsuna sambil menyeringai.

~ OWARI ~

* * *

27 : jijay gue, jijay….. tangan kinclong ane lengket kena darah… iiiiiyyyuuuuhhhhh….

69 : *ngetik di i-phone* kepala gue mana? Kepala!

18 : ada yang liat lambung gue diletak dimana?

Dee : *muncul* 69 n 18, kok kalian jadi berantakan gitu?

6918 : lu pikir ni gara-gara siapa, hah!?

Dee : ehehehehehehe….. sebagai permintaan maaf, nih Dee kasih kepala n lambung baru.

6918 : ni emang lambung/kepala gue!

27 : Dee-san…. Aku najis liat adegan di atas. Masa dee-san tega buat aku ngeliat pemandangan nista 6918 ciuman?

18 : amit-amit deh gue digerayangi si nanas. Abang Dinooo….. si Nanas ngeraep akuuuhhh….

69 : nice naskah, Dee! Aku bisa ngeraep dua uke paling cakep di fandom KHR…

Dee : kok kalian gak bingung dgn 27 yg jd yandere?

6918 : karena dia memang ada kecenderungan ke arah sana.

Dee : *neguk ludah* *noleh ke 27*

27 : dee-san, aku gak masalah kalo harus melakukan adegan-adegan mutilasi kok. Malah aku pengen lagi. Rasanya enak pas menusukkan pisau ke tenggorokan orang. Ah, waktu menggal kepala orang juga seru loh… aku jadi pengen mutilasi orang lagi sekarang. *senyum ala yandere*

Dee : *mundur pelan-pelan* Tsu-Tsuna-chan…..

27 : *ngedeketi Dee sambil ngacungin pisau n tersenyum manis*

Dee : 69! 18! Tolong! *ngeliat kebelakang, 6918 dah ngilang* hiiiieeeee….. mereka kabur gak bilang-bilang!

27 : Dee-san, boleh aku minta hati Dee-san untukku?

Dee : GGGYYYAAAA! TOOOLLLOOONGGGG! *ngibrit*

27 : *ngejer sambil tertwa-tawa psikopat*

6918 : *muncul dari tempat persembunyian*

69 : berhubung Dee tidak bisa mngeucapkan kata-kata penutup, maka kami yang akan menggantikannya. *senyum ala butler fandom sebelah*

18 : para readers…..

69 : kami mohon pendapat kalian semua… segera review ya, kalau tidak…..

18 : kamimorosu! *nyeringai ala devil commander dari fandom sebelah*


End file.
